Silver?
by naruhina01
Summary: What starts out as a simple date for Naruto and Hinata turns into a trip back to the past as in a month before the genin graduation. But things are different and I mean F***ed up kinda o f different. Main pairing NARUHINA find out out the rest in the fic.
1. Museum night shift sucks

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters regarding the manga. The OC's in the story do.

(A/N) Re did the story fixed some other stuff that was messed up. Also review please make me smile.

Whitish Silver?

Chapter 1

Pein stat at his chair thinking evil, evil, evil and very evil thoughts. He was proud of him self he now had eight of the nine Bijou, shore it took all wall of the akatsuki dieing except for him Tobi and Konan. But the final flaw in the plan was HE DIDN'T HAVE THE NINE FREIKEN TAILED FREIKEN FOX KYUBI.

He sat at his chair with Tobi and Konan sitting on either side of him. Tobi was playing with a yo-yo and Konan reading the news paper.

He couldn't take the silence it anymore and started throwing a three year old fit on the floor yelling. "I WANT THE TAILED FOX AND I WANT IT NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! PLEASE KONAN! PEIN WANT IT NOW!"

Konan scolded for how Pein the feared leader of the akatsuki was acting like a little child. As she continued reading the news paper something caught her eye. Tobi had stopped with the yo-yo and switched to the biggest apple juice box she ever seen. Pein was still throwing his hissy fit. Kohnan turned the paper in to an air plane and threw it at Pein on the ground.

Pein was hit in the eye by the flying piece of paper. "KONAN WHY DID YOU THROW THIS AT ME!" Yelled Pein.

Kohnan then tried to sound as nice and caring as possible. "PEIN READ IT!" She yelled.

Pein opened the paper and read. "Half of on all ramen based products for the week. What the hell does that have to with Bijou and me ruling the freiken world?" Asked Pein still crying a little bit.

"Pein I think Konan-chan was referring to the head lines" Said Tobi in chibi form, pointing at the front of the paper.

Pein looked at the head line picture to see a picture of a marble sized ball shaped diamond that was whitish silver in color.

Pein read out loud. "The museum is pleased to announce after 19 years of searching after the Kyubi attack, Professor Marks has finally returned with legendary artifacts that he calls 'The Kyubi Treasures'. Konaha's head diamond expert who will remain anonymous, she has figured that probably the most expensive item through the treasures is the 'silver diamond' said to be in legend Kyubi's most prized possession, no one can see why but a large amount of chakra emitting from the orb that ma even rival the Kyubis."

An evil grin slowly spread across Pein's face he slowly began to laugh evilly and more and more evil.

He then shouted. "Come my colleagues we are going to the museum tonight!" He continued laughing while Tobi started laughing to but not menacing on the slightest, while Kohnan was just messing with flower in her hair.

Naruto and Hinata were now walking the streets of Konaha they had finished their date earlier then expected and were on there way home. It had been three weeks since Hinata tolled Naruto her feelings about him. He realized why he also had a small feeling of compassion every time he got close to her. But the sad part she still stuttered, acted shy and fainted when ever he got near her, and to be honest he couldn't stand it. Don't get him wrong he knew she was stronger then she was back in the academy days and was already accepted to be a jounin. Naruto's thought about this was... lucky. Naruto still was a chounin he signed up to become a jounin but with Tsunade still being in a coma with (let me wash my hands after this) Donzu was the Hokage and denied his permission and was denied acceptance to join the next jounin exams. But that was also the day Naruto and Hinata bumped into each other and well you know what happened next.

At this time they were now passing the Konaha museum and the door was opened and the alarm was ringing being a person to find out what's wrong Naruto pulled Hinata into the museum. They found Tobi tied up hanging by a rope while Pein was cutting glass around the 'Silver Orb' he read about earlier that day. Kohnan was just sitting on the side listening to a recorded tore of the museum. While at the same time they didn't notice Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey Akatsuki three! What the hell are you three doing?" Naruto yelled.

Pein managed to break the glass around the diamond and took it out holding it in his hand. Pein then jumped on to the statue of the Kyubi.

"Naruto Uzamaki! You will now fear me as I use the 'Silver Orb' to make people become my slaves and become the ruler of the world. See that ma! I'm on top of the worl-." Pein then was cut off when he slipped on Tobi's orange juice he had dropped when he tried to be all fancy coming down in to the room.

(FLASH BACK)

"Okay Tobi jump down and cut the glass and take the orb, and stop drinking orange juice." said Pein tying the rope to Tobi's waist.

"Tobi will do this without fail." Tobi said, to bad that's what he did. That's what you for being fancy and drinking orange juice while on a museum robbing spree.

(END OF FALSH BACK)

Pein as he fell accidentally let go of the orb and it then slowly began to fall to the ground. Pein landed first and started running towards the orb. Naruto did this as well but Hinata was the faster one and dived for it. Thank goodness it was falling her way. Now imagine this in slow motion. Hinata was slowly getting closer to the falling orb with her mouth open for some bizarre reason. Everyone was slowly saying things in slow-mo except for Konan who was still listening to the tore. Hinata was finally about catch the orb but she jumped to late and instead of landing in her hands it landed in her mouth and landing didn't help the cause because it made her swallow the damn thing!.

Now Pein was now crying his eye's out. Konan wasn't phased that much.

Naruto would say awesome but inside his head Kyubi beat him to it and started doing the happy dance while screaming. "**YES! YES! FINALLY AFTER 10 THOUSAND YEARS IT IS** **ACTUALLY HAPPEING!**"

Naruto then talked to Kyubi in his head. "**What are you** **talking about?**" he asked.

Kyubi answered with his nose of his snout slightly bleeding. "**You'll see kit in about a minute.**"

Naruto returned to the real world to see Hinata crying.

"Im s-s-sorry Naruto-kun K-k-kyubi's p-p-prob-b-bably yelling at-t me in your head s-s-saying to tear my st-t-tomach out and take the orb out." She said her pupil less grey lavender eyes red from crying.

"Hinata it's okay for some reason Kyubi is acting like he won the lottery or something." Naruto said wiping the tears from her face and of course she started blushing.

In Naruto's head Kyubi was saying. "3, 2, 1 and 0. Tee hee." As soon as Kyubi finished his sentence a whitish silver vortex opened up and started sucking everything up. Naruto could feel himself being pulled into the vortex. Hinata at the same time was being pulled into the vortex. The vortex was sucking more and more until it was almost impossible to bear it. But Naurto noticed Pein and Konan weren't being affected by it.

Tobi had cut himself loose and walked up to the vortex, touched and was sucked in yelling 'weeeeeee!' Naruto was holding on to Hinata's hand while he was just holding onto a pillar of the museum.

"Hinata don't worry im not going to let go!" He yelled as the wind was also was being sucked in.

"I know." Hinata said. But with Naruto's concentration was cut off by the fact that she trusted him so much that he forgot about the fact to hold on to the museum's support pillar, Naruto while still holding on to Hinata were both sucked into the vortex.

To Be Continued.


	2. Author note

Okay slight problem with updating the second chapter of silver. Well I messed up with saving the file I pressed…. Well you get the idea so chapter 2 will be a little while longer updating.

SORRY SORRY SORRY DON'T CHEW ME UP LIKE A DOG. I'LL WORK DOUBLE TIME AT EVERY CHANCE I GET!


	3. Baked goods

A/N Well I updated this thing sooner then I thought. Well hope you enjoy like I said I would Work every minute I could and guess what I'm sick today!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own one of the OCs but the other two belong to rose tiger for helping me.

**Chapter 2**

Naruto slowly began to gain consciousness. He could here voices around him but they were mumbled. He opened his eye's to see that after them refocusing he could find himself in the academy in Konaha. But a weird feeling was coming from in his pants, as if something was playing with his little friend. But it wasn't his hand doing the playing. He slowly turned to the left only to find a different side of the class room. He looked to the right and there beside him was a head of silver hair.

He slowly looked forward. Only one thing was going through his head: 'WHO THE HELL IS THIS PERSON!?' Naruto then felt a slimy but enjoyable sensation on his cheek. The sensation ended with the youngest seductive voice he had ever heard in his days.

"You're turn Naruto-kun" Said the voice. Naruto's mind then stopped dead in its tracks and found out whose voice it was. It was Hinata's!

From the front of the class room Iruka then yelled at Naruto in his stop-doing-what-you're-NOW kind of voice. "Uzumaki, Naruto and Hyuga, Hinata! Stop mating in my class room and pay att-! Never mind class dismissed. Get your shit and get out!" exclaimed Iruka as the dismissal bell rang and all the students began to leave the class.

Except for Naruto, who jumped out the window. He then hid behind the tree behind the academy thinking of what the hell is going on? 'Okay Hinata's been changed into, well a hot, sexy seducing, silver haired girl. But by the looks of it the only thing that's changed about me is my clothes and it looks like I'm 12 again; damn it looks like I'm going to have to go through puberty again'

"**LOOKS LIKE IT KIT. I** **REALLY LIKE HOW SHE CHANGED THE PAST AND HER CONTAINER. IF YOU ASK ME SHE DESERVED IT, NOW SHE'S SUPER HOT." **Kyubi said in Naruto's mind.

'Wait who's 'she' Kyubi?' Naruto asked Kyubi.

"**WELL KIT, REMEMBER THE SILVER ORB? WELL YOU SEE ABOUT 10,000 YEARS AGO MY MAIT HIRUNA WAS SEELED IN TO A DAIMOND BY A GREEDY MAN WHO WOULD USE IT TO RULE THE WORLD. BUT I TOOK CARE OF HIM AND TOOK THE ORB AND KEPT IT SAFE. YOU SEE SHE HAD THE ABILATY TO CONTROL THE CONFINDS OF TIME AND SPACE. **

**WELL I GUESS SHE FOUND OUT ABOUT YOUR LIFE AND THOUGHT IT COULD USE SOME CHANGES, SUCH AS ADDITIVES AND CHANGING SOMETHINGS ASWELL." **said Kyubi sitting by a fireplace in Naruto's mind.

"So, Hinata must be one of those additives. Hmm I wonder what else was added.

"Hey Naruto-san! Playing with Hinata-san again?" said a voice from above.

Naruto looked above to see a kid his age with jet black hair that covered his eye's. He wore a black knee long trench coat with red flames imprinted on the bottom rim of the coat. Underneath was a white t-shirt with a weird looking key on a necklace around his neck. He wore black pants with black training boots.

'Who the hell is this guy?' Naruto asked Kyubi.

"**WELL BY THE LOOKS OF HE'S ONE OF THOSE ADDITIVES I WAS TALKING. GIVE ME A MOMENT I'LL FIND OUT HIS NAME"** said Kyubi as he disappeared for a moment and then returned. **"OKAY HIS NAME IS KARATSU TENMAIE SON OF SHINMAI TENMAIE. HIS MOTHER OWN'S THE BAKERY ON KONOHA MAIN ST. WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW IM GOING TO TAKE A NAP KIT." **Said Kyubi, falling asleep on his little fox bead.

'Well better see how this turns out.' Thought Naruto. "Hey, Karatsu! Yeah, just playing with Hinata." Said Naruto

Karatsu then jumped down from the tree, landing in front of Naruto. But then out of no where Naruto was then tackled by an U.F.O (unidentified foxy object).

Naruto was now flat on his back with; you guessed it Hinata sitting on his stomach with a conquering on her face. "Found you Naruto-kun! Why did you run away earlier, when knew I would find you?" Said Hinata, with the cutest expression on her face.

"Well Hinata-chan I was just testing you to see if you're ready for the genin exams." Said Naruto trying to act convincing.

Hinata then got off of Naruto allowing him to get the first good look of her. She was wearing a tighter version of her classic jacket with the Hyuga family symbol on the shoulders. He also took a notice that her two mounds on her chest were definitely a little bigger than they were when he looked at her during the chunin exams. She was also wearing a black miniskirt that just barley passed her buttocks. Finishing it all off with classic female shinobi ninja sandals. But what Naruto still couldn't believe that Hinata's hair was now silver.

"Well guys if you want to you can come over to my place and have some fresh Orange Danishes my mom just finished; I know how much Naruto enjoys my mothers baking." Said Karatsu while picking up a leaf and examining it.

"Sure lets do it!" Exclaimed Hinata who jumped on to Naruto who just stood up at the mention of Orange Danishes.

The three then began there descent to Karatsu's home or the bakery.

***

They reached Karatsu's home in less then 5 minutes. Karatsu walked in to the small building first followed by Naruto and Hinata. The Bakery was empty for it being closed for the day. Karatsu then knocked on the door, then hearing a yipping sound emitted from the other side. When Karatsu opened the door he was tackled by a small little fox cub with crimson and black hair licking Karatsu's face.

"Down, Kyubi! Down, boy." Said Karatsu; lifting up the small animal.

They then walked into the small home. With a simple living room witch was also a part of a descent sized kitchen with a women in front of the oven. The women then turned around and smiled at the three pre-teens.

"Welcome home Karatsu. Well It looks like you also brought Naruto-sama and

Hinata-sama." Said the women pulling out the Danishes from the oven with it's heavenly aroma filling the room.

Naruto then took a good look at Karatsu's mother after removing the apron she was wearing. She had long jet black that reached her mid black. Her face was pretty much flawless much like Hinata's. She wore a simple red t-shirt witch was a little most likely on purpose witch really brought out her well developed chest with her breasts probably the size of Tsunade's. She wore a simple pair of loose fitting black jeans, with high heeled sandals.

"Thanks for letting us stay here Shinmai-Chan. Your baked goods are the best in the fire country." Said Hinata sitting down in the living room with the small table meant for four.

Shinmai then brought three Orange Danishes and one Cinnamon roll. She set the baked treats in front of the four, with Hinata receiving the Cinnamon roll in front of Hinata.

Naruto took a small bite of his Danish. With one bite it was like pure heaven and absolutely delicious.

After everyone had finished their little treat Shinmai picked up the four plates and placed them in the sink. Hinata looked to the clock and noticed it was six o'clock.

"Naruto-kun I think its time for me and you to be leaving." Said Hinata tapping on Naruto's shoulder while he was on the couch.

"I guess your right Hinata-chan. Well see you later Karatsu me and Hinata are heading home." exclaimed Naruto. Naruto and Hinata then headed out of the bakery.

Naruto then felt as though something small fell on his nose. He looked up to see that snow flakes were falling from the sky.

He then began to walk towards his apartment, but was stopped as ran up to him.

"Naruto-kun your going the wrong way the Hokage's mansion is that way. Silly Naruto-kun; well see you tomorrow." Said Hinata walking towards the Hyuga compound.

Naruto looked towards the Hokage mansion. 'I think I'm going to like this place. I also have a feeling why I live in the Hokage mansion as well.' Thought Naruto. He than began his way to the Hokage mansion.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Okay the OC Karatsu does belongs to me. If you think he's familiar then he is he's in Naruhina139211's story lovers in hell. She said that I could use Karatsu any time I wanted to any of my story's.

Well See you on the next update.


End file.
